requiem_of_geassfandomcom-20200214-history
Warren F. Stalingrad
Warren Fitzgerald Stalingrad (née Alexis; March 5, 1982 a.t.b. - Sometime 2017 a.t.b.) was a soldier in the Britannian Military, the husband of Martha Stalingrad, and the father of Wendy Alexis Stalingrad. He was known for a being a quiet man of no considerable skill in the military and was a mere Knightmare Frame pilot when he died, something Archibald P. Stalingrad, his father-in-law, often criticized him for after his death. Upon marrying Martha, he took on her last name out of a deep love for her, and Wendy's middle name is his former last name prior to marriage. Personality Those that knew Warren have stated him to be a quiet man who liked to read books in his spare time. He was not very ambitious and only joined the military because of pressure from his parents. As such, he did not advance very far in the ranks before his untimely death. He was a good father to Wendy, often taking off from work early to come and see them at home with his wife, Martha. He also read books to her before bedtime. Character History Warren Fitzgerald Alexis was born to commoners in the Holy Britannian Empire. After attending school, he begrudgingly joined the military after pressure from his parents, becoming a foot soldier. He met his future wife, Martha Stalingrad, during his service. She was a military nurse who treated his wounds after a mission gone awry. They soon fell in love and married. He decided to take on Martha's last name, rather than she taking his, as a sign of his affections for her. After marrying, the two had a child together in the following years: Wendy Stalingrad. It was at this point that Warren settled down some and cut back on his military duty somewhat. He did not fight in the Second Pacific War when Britannian took control of Area 11 and he and his wife remained in Britannia to raise their child. Warren was called back into service at Prince Clovis la Britannian's orders to recover what he was told as poison gas from Eleven terrorist. He bid goodbye to his wife and daughter, promising to be back home soon before being shipped off to Area 11. It was there he was killed by a group that would soon be known as the Black Knights during a Skirmish in the Shinjuku Ghetto. His death was not given much recognition, though a plaque in the city of Shinjuku stands to this day to commemorate the soldiers that fell in battle on that day, with Warren's name being on that list. After his death years later, Martha often told her daughter stories of their father, as Wendy was too young to remember him properly when he was alive. Wendy visits the plaque his name rests on from time to time in Shinjuku. Relationships Martha Stalingrad Martha Stalingrad was Warren's wife and the two fell in love after meeting during a mission gone awry. He loved her so much that he took on her last name of Stalingrad. Upon Wendy's birth, Warren settled down some and became less active in the military to spend more time with his family. Martha was devastated upon learning of his death. Wendy Stalingrad Warren's daughter. Martha often cited that like her father, Warren spoiled Wendy silly in the short time he spent with her. He would often buy her many toys and her around Modnar City, especially to the park. He would also read Wendy bed time stories at night. Needless to say, he loved his daughter very much. Trivia *Warren's favorite hobby was sitting down and reading a long book. It was said that he hated to be disturbed while reading. *His favorite food was chocolate. His obsession with it was so bad, Martha had to ask him to slow down on it after they were married, much to his chagrin. *Warren's last gift to his daughter before dying was a toy motor vehicle that Wendy would often ride on. *Wendy's middle name is the same as his last name prior to marrying Martha. Category:Characters Category:Britannian Military Category:Deceased Characters Category:NPC